Gantu's Ohana
by Skymouth
Summary: Gantu’s and Nani’s budding relationship encounters the usual growing pains while the rest of their ohana deals with the new situation in varying ways.
1. Default Chapter

Gantu's Ohana

Part I

A Lilo & Stitch Fanfic

By Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

Rating: R 

Disclaimer: Lilo and Stitch and all subsequent characters are owned and copyrighted by Disney Studios. I have made no money off of this or any of my other fanfics… pity!

Summary: Gantu's and Nani's budding relationship encounters the usual growing pains while the rest of their ohana deals with the new situation in varying ways.

(Author's Note: This takes place immediately after "Everyone's Ohana". I upped the rating in this, which is why I have it as a separate installment. So be forewarned, there will be some explicit acts between Gantu and Nani in this fic, so if you don't like alien sex, then I suggest you stop reading right now. Otherwise, enjoy!)

Before she realized quite what she was doing, she discovered she'd climbed up onto Gantu's large lap. Standing there in his lap, Nani found she came up level with his broad and startled looking face.

The ex-captain froze. What did she think she was doing? His heart began to pound faster again and it was from more then just fear.

Nani reached up and placed both of her hands on his face. She saw him looking down at her and thought he looked a bit worried but also a bit expectant, but for all she knew, he could be thinking how one could clean out grass stains from a uniform best. Living on an island, she knew a little about sharks. She knew their nose was one of the most sensitive places on their body. She hoped that the same could be said for Gantu who reminded her of both shark and whale. Nani tried to not think too hard on that last part. After all, he was more then that and not even from their planet.

The young Earth woman leaned in and planted a kiss on Gantu's nose. She heard his sharp intake of breath as her lips lingered over the tender patch of skin. When she leaned back slightly to get a look at his face again, she smiled as she noted his closed eyes. Her hands still supported her weight against his face.

"Na-ni." He said ever so softly, eyes still closed, savoring the kiss, imprinting it into his memory.

Her smile widened, pleased at the obviously positive reaction.

She leaned in again and kissed him there again. She felt a slight pressure against her back and realized it was his finger pressing between her shoulder blades. It slowly ran down her back until it reached the tops of her shorts, then ran back up again. The back of her tank top rose up with the weight of the finger.

Gantu paused in the potentially sensual action, waiting for a negative response from her. His finger was against the soft skin of her back, she was still pressed up into his face unflinchingly. His breath was coming up in near ragged gasps as he tried to control the frantic flight of his heart. He waited, wondering at how he should proceed, and just how far he should take it. The last thing he wanted was to frighten her. But, to his great pleasure, she didn't act like she was afraid. She acted like she didn't want him to stop.

So he bravely ventured forth into unknown territory.

He knew nothing of the human anatomy and he had a sneaking suspicion she knew even less of his own species anatomy. He had no idea what to do to give her pleasure. Gantu hoped she would guide him in that arena. He was amazed at himself for thinking such things. How long had it been for him? He'd never made time when he had been Captain to be with a lady. His job was just that much more important to him. Now he had no job at all.

But now he also had Nani. He let that idea slowly sink in to his muddled brain.

"Don't leave me." She whispered against his nose.

"Never!" Gantu exhaled.

He made up his mind.

Gantu swept her off her feet and cradled her into the crook of his arm. She let out a surprised yelp at first, then settled back as she realized what was up. The giant stood and then with his long and easy gait, moved towards the back of the ship. She strangely felt safe in those arms that could bend a bus in half.

It was kind of funny, when she thought about it. After so many years of living in close quarters with a gaggle of aliens, none of this felt as strange to her as it probably should. One time she'd accidentally walked in on a very naked Jumba in the bathroom. She'd been utterly embarrassed and Jumba only mildly so… for all she knew, he'd been downright pleased. But despite the embarrassing situation, she couldn't help but sneak a peak at him before she had apologized her way back out the door. They hadn't ever really spoken of the incident since even though it had fascinated her on some strange level. So that was why she went so willingly literally into Gantu's arms. None of it seemed so unusual nor forbidden.

Now they entered a smaller chamber and when she took a quick look around, she found that they must be in what was considered to be the bedchamber. Her own pulse sped up at the notion of what was to come next. She couldn't help it, she tensed up.

Gantu felt her whole body stiffen as they slowly approached his messy bed. A stab of regret pierced his heart. Too far, he'd pushed his luck too far. He'd misread everything. He screwed up big time this time! Blitznack! He cursed himself for his stupidity and moved to set her down on her own two feet so she could hit the ground running… away from him.

But when he leaned over, he felt her grab hold of his arm and one of his horns, resisting the transfer to the floor instead of the bed.

"I… I thought… when I felt you tense…" Gantu began utterly confused and just stood there with her dangling half out of his arms.

"Just lay me on the bed." She held onto him determinedly. "Just… it's been a long time for me is all. Every girl gets nervous after a long time of nothing."

Gantu hesitated, unwilling to harm her. "You sure you want this?"

"I'm sure… I want you." She said fiercer then she meant to.

Gantu couldn't help but grin at that admonition.

He set her down on the bed and stood there towering above her, uncertain how to proceed.

"Maybe this will help you get into this bed with me." Nani said seductively and slipped off her tank top revealing her black, lacy bra.

Gantu stared. He'd never seen a human naked before and watched eagerly. He got on his knees so he could see it all clearly and up close. He wanted to reach out and touch her soft flesh. But he resisted so he could watch the rest of the show… fascinated.

She caught the intense look in him and her smile grew. He was waiting for her to continue, so she decided not to disappoint. Nani unbuttoned her shorts and slowly unzipped them, moving the fly over so he could get a peak at her black panties. She moved slowly, deliberately, making it last. This was not her usual thing. Strip teases were so not her mode of operation. So why was she doing it then? She had no idea. But looking at Gantu looking at her like that made her want to try new things.

Nani wriggled her shorts off and kicked them to the floor. Then she scooted backwards until she was sitting on his pillow.

"Going to join me or what?" She inquired and waited impatiently for him to gather up the courage.

Gantu swallowed deeply then stood. He hesitated again then began to slowly remove his metal armbands. His torso was already bare so he went for his very dirty pants. His fingers fumbled over the zipper if only because he was very nervous. Gantu was aware of Nani's eyes on him and he sorely hoped that she wasn't going to be either scared or disappointed.

Nani sat there and watched him. His fingers still on the unzipped zipper. She could feel the doubt and fear roiling off of him almost like a tangible thing. Nani bit her bottom lip, amazed at how unsure of himself Gantu was.

So she moved until she was on her hands and knees and crawled forward until she was nose to zipper, or rather, nose to Gantu's trembling hands. Gently, she drew them away from their position and he let them fall to his sides, his eyes locked on her anxiously.

She looked up and gave him an encouraging smile then stroked the bare skin of his abs. They'd lost some of their tone after his long rehabilitation. He'd have to work hard to keep them from turning into fat. Not that she cared one way or another after the whole Jumba thing. Both her hands took hold of the zipper and pulled, revealing, much to her surprise, a pair of brightly colored boxers. She smiled again at the unexpected discovery. Gantu stepped out of what remained of his uniform. Now the both of them were just in their underwear.

She stood on the bed and took a hold of one of his huge hands and pulled him so he had no choice but to either pull back or climb onto the bed with her. So he climbed into bed with her.

He hunched over on his hands and knees and she lay there back on his pillow, looking up at his curious face.

"How is this… going to work?" He wanted to know badly.

Nani shrugged and let her eyes roam down to his powerful shoulders and then trailed down the chest, abs, and finally the front of his boxers. She wanted to rip them off of him so she could see all of him. She amazed herself by even entertaining those thoughts in the first place. Never before had she had such urges. Gantu was bringing out something that she never even knew had existed inside her. It was partly unnerving, but also not all that unpleasant either. Boldly, she wriggled down in between his tree trunk arms and down all the way until when she sat up, she was in arms reach of his boxers.

Gantu watched all this quietly and with great interest. His head bowed down so he could see what she was up to down below. If he had eyebrows, they would have shot upwards until they almost were crawling off of his forehead. She was reaching for the waistband of his boxers. He was fighting very hard to keep from trembling more then he already was. There was no way he was going to stop her from doing what he knew she had planned on doing… even though the very idea freaked him out, he also wanted it so badly he literally ached for need of it.

Before he knew it, his boxers were to his knees and he had no way to hide any longer. He heard Nani suck in her breath and he tensed fearfully.

"Wow." Was what she managed.

She hadn't run, he observed with relief. In fact, she was quite immobile as she stared at him. He didn't move a muscle as he wondered what she was going to do next. She hadn't run.

Nani knew he'd be big, but… what on Earth was she going to do with THIS?

"You want to do this in this position?" Gantu dared to ask.

"Why, is this not going to work for you?" Nani asked, still staring at his maleness.

He semi-shrugged then said. "Just it might be easier with me on my back."

She managed to turn and saw him watching her. She blushed, very aware of how she had been staring at him and how he had been watching her the whole time.

"You sure that'd be such a good idea? Being on your healing back, I mean?" Nani asked.

He grinned slightly. "I think I can handle it." He paused. "The real question is, can you?"

"I'll try my best."

With much rustling and grunting, and muttered apologies, they finally got situated to where Gantu was lying on his back and Nani was straddling him the best she could.

"You're still in your under garments." Gantu pointed out. "A bit unfair, I think since I'm fully unclothed."

Nani laughed lightly and her underwear soon found its way to the floor.

Gantu gazed at her uninterrupted form. Dainty was the first word he thought of. Defiantly beautiful. He recalled what she had said about him and he grinned.

"Wow." He said.

Nani blushed again at his response… happy that despite their different planets of origins, that they could still find each other so pleasing to the eye. Beauty really was in the eye of the beholder.

She leaned down until she was lying fully on top of him, aware that he was watching her every movement. Lips parted, she began to lick a slow, wet line down the center of his chest. She got on her hand and knees and backed down slowly. She heard him sigh contentedly and continued down until she backed up against his stiff maleness.

Nani turned about so she faced the huge thing. It stood like a tree and was taller then she was as she was still on hands and knees. As she was trying to figure out how best to proceed, her legs were swept out from under her once more and she fell on top of his stomach.

"Gan-" she was about to reproach the alien when she felt herself being dragged backwards. "-tu!"

"Lay on your side." He instructed.

He had a hold of both of her legs and pried them open gently but firmly.

"What?" She asked a bit fearfully.

"It won't hurt. If this works, it should feel quite wonderful." He said.

She hesitated, uncertain of everything now. He had a hold of her. If he wanted, he could rip her in half. But after all that had happened, did she truly believe that anymore? She'd strip teased in front of him. She'd stripped him down. They'd seen each other at their most vulnerable both physically and mentally. She'd encouraged him to trust her, she ought to extend him the same curtsey.

Nani turned onto her side and let him open her legs up wider. He pulled her backwards, closer to him… to his mouth, she realized. She felt his hot breath against her most intimate parts. Her breath came quicker as she wondered what he had in mind. Oral? With those teeth? Of course, it could be very interesting with that huge tongue of his.

He was humming tunelessly. She could barely hear it. The only reason she knew he was humming at all was because she felt the somewhat pleasant vibration against that so very tender part. She wasn't expecting the next vibration.

Gantu directed a powerful and controlled subsonic burst from the sensory organs left over from eons of evolution. He directed it right into her body.

Nani bucked against the unexpected sensation. Her heart was thudding against her chest as she gasped in a ragged breath.

"Nani?"

"Don't stop!" She managed between pants.

Another pulse and Nani found herself writhing against his chest in a form of pleasure she never before had experienced nor imagined. The bursts were silent to the unaided ear. Gantu rarely even bothered to use the old form of communication his species had once used when they once lived in the oceans. He hadn't even known if she would feel anything. It pleased him greatly that he had discovered a way to pleasure her. Gantu hoped that the trust Nani had in him wasn't misplaced. He hoped beyond hope that nothing would go wrong. After all, love shouldn't hurt… right?

To be continued…


	2. Part II

Gantu's Ohana

Part II

A Lilo & Stitch Fanfic

By Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

Rating: R 

Disclaimer: Lilo and Stitch and all subsequent characters are owned and copyrighted by Disney Studios. I have made no money off of this or any of my other fanfics… pity!

Summary: Gantu's and Nani's budding relationship encounters the usual growing pains while the rest of their ohana deals with the new situation in varying ways.

Gantu lay still, sated and content for the first time in resent memory. His eyes wandered down to the amazing beauty that slept soundly upon his chest and his smile widened. He was happy. It was all because of her. He was amazed that such a tiny human could have brought so much joy into his aching heart. He didn't want to move from that spot. The ex-Captain wished he and Nani could just cuddle there in his bed forever. There was no force on Earth or beyond that would get him to wake her up. She'd earned her rest, after all she'd gotten a rather vigorous workout trying to get him off. She'd tried and after a time, had succeeded.

It had been messy. Very messy, but Nani hadn't seemed to mind. Of course, in the throws of sex, one can put up with a lot of stuff one normally would not. After he'd gotten an orgasm out of Nani, they had cleaned up and then come back to cuddle on the bed. It all felt so right when he knew in all respects that it was very wrong.

He felt her stir and his breath caught in his throat. Her lovely eyes fluttered open and a smile swelled on those plush lips of hers.

"Morning." He murmured softly as he gazed down upon that perfect body.

He felt her stiffen and he wondered instantly what he did wrong.

"Did you say morning?" She lifted her upper body partially so he had full view of her breasts. Her black hair fell in a mess around both shoulders.

"Yes. It's just about dawn now."

Nani pushed herself up. "We've got to get back! I left Lilo all by herself!"

"What about Jumba and Pleakly?" Gantu said, reluctant to leave.

"Well, I shouldn't have left without telling them I was going to be gone all night." Nani berated herself for losing all her self-restraint with Gantu. "We should get back."

Gantu sighed. "Must we?"

Nani paused in her motion of sliding off of Gantu's body and onto the floor. She smiled regrettably and stroked his peck. "Believe me, I'd rather stay and cuddle with you, but I got responsibilities." She slid off and onto the floor.

Gantu rose and brought his legs around so he was sitting with both feet on the ground. The sheet was shoved to the foot of the bed and his full length was revealed.

Nani's eyes were drawn to his body. Heat rushed to her face and she quickly turned her back on him as she picked up her discarded clothing.

"Yes." She let the disappointment read in her voice.

She heard the rustling on the bed and knew he was standing and continued to get dressed. Nani felt a gentle finger resting on her shoulder. She reached up behind her and clasped it with both hands in an awkward hug.

"Will this… ever happen again?" She heard him ask.

"I want it to, very much."

She heard another sigh out of him and wondered if it was a sigh of relief.

"What is going to happen with us now?" He wondered.

She heard all this before with David and knew what he was asking. Things still hadn't calmed down at the house. She now knew they never would. Her life would always be just crazy and almost out of her control. She'd kept pushing David away until he left all together, a strange thing for someone to do who was so afraid of being left behind. Nani knew she didn't want to lose Gantu. Keeping him would open up a whole new set of problems, but losing him… that would be worse.

"I… I guess… we're a couple." Nani was still holding onto him half clothed, unwilling to let him go just yet.

"How will they take it?"

She knew 'they' meant Lilo, Jumba, Pleakly, and Stitch. A worried knot began to form in her gut. "I have no idea."

There was a long bout of silence.

"If it's going to cause problems, you don't have to stay with me." It had taken a lot of effort for him to give her a way out like that. He didn't want to lose her, but he also didn't want to make her miserable by making her life complicated.

"They'll have to just deal with it. It's our decision to make, not theirs." Nani said more derisively.

Gantu was inexplicably relieved.

"I'd like to call them though, to let them know we're all right and on our way back."

Gantu grabbed up his boxers and tried to remember where he left the comm unit. "I think I left it in the drawer here." He put on his boxers and went looking for it while she finished dressing herself and ran her fingers through her tousled hair. He came back and gave her the unit.

"Um, how do I work it?" She stared at the alien contraption. She never bothered with Jumba's toys before so she really had no clue.

Gantu dialed a number distractedly for her from memory with one hand while trying to dress with the other then gave the comm back and went to find a new uniform since his old one was pretty thoroughly trashed.

Nani waited for the multi-eyed genius to answer. What was taking Jumba so long? Was he in his lab at THIS time of the morning already? Well, then why wasn't Pleakly answering? She couldn't help but start to feel worried. She was certain that Lilo and Stitch were causing or about to cause trouble somewhere at anytime.

Finally the screen fluttered to life and she was about to say hello to Jumba but instead an ill-tempered looking gerbil filled the screen.

"GAN-TU!" The thing shrieked at the screen causing Nani to wince.

Nani stared at the furry face, the twitching nose, the red eyes, the long ears… had to be the Dr Hamsterviel she'd heard so much about. THIS was the thing that had Gantu at his complete mercy? She instantly disliked the ill-reputed fur ball. Gantu must have dialed the space rats number by mistake, after all, his mind was decidedly elsewhere at the moment.

"Do I look anything like Gantu?" Nani growled at the rodent.

Hamsterviel blinked. "No… wait, you are that human!"

Odd. What did he mean by that? Of course, he'd come up against Lilo often enough, maybe he knew they were sisters, she surmised.

"I am A human, yes."

"I can SEE that, you microscopic minded minkbat!" The rodent spat back at her. "What are you doing on that useless fishfaced turncoats ever laughable ship?"

Nani bristled at the unjust insults and wondered if that was what Gantu had had to endure all the time he had worked for the creature she already found to be very annoying.

"Never mind!" He snorted before she could manage a suitable retort. "You just made it easier for me. I might have missed the first time, but now you are right where I require!"

The first time? Then Nani froze. The time she had been kidnapped and Nani and Gantu… it had been Hamsterviel all along?

"What? Why?" She wanted to know what the little wretch needed her for.

"Me to know and you to find out only in a most painful and terrifying way, HA HA-A-A!" The insane rodent goaded. "See you soon!"

See you soon? Nani dropped the communicator and took a step back. She was about to call out to Gantu when she was enveloped by a light and then promptly vanished.

It took a lot of digging but Gantu finally found one of his old uniforms and shrugged into it. It was a bit of a tight fit. Had he put on weight? Gantu sighed. He was going to have to get back into shape. Nani sure hadn't minded that he lost his conditioning. He shivered in the memory of her tender touch and longed to have her touch him there again and soon. Gantu shook his head, trying to clear it. He realized he was partially stiff below just from thinking of her and frowned that the only suits he had were skintight. It could be very awkward for a while.

He walked back into the bedchamber and stopped when he saw that it was empty.

"Nani?" He took a quick visual survey of the room.

He saw something on the floor next to one of Nani's discarded flip-flops. Gantu moved over to it and picked up the comm unit that she had dropped.

"NANI?" Gantu called out, raising his voice.

She hadn't gone home before him, had she? She seemed to be in a hurry, but she'd have told him, wouldn't she? Of course, she didn't know her way around the ship either so she probably wouldn't have found him. But… why leave her shoes?

Humans. He may be in love with one of them, but that didn't mean he was that much closer to understanding their strange behaviors. Out of habit, he pocketed the comm unit, put Nani's shoes in the pack of items he was going to save, and then left the ship, hoping to catch up to Nani on the way home.

But he did not. She was fast for a human, he thought. He was sure he'd catch up to her. But after all of his run-ins with Lilo and her pet trog, he didn't blame her for thinking the house could be in ruins or worse. Gantu found that upon thinking of the miniscule human girl, those usual irritated feelings he typically had just weren't there any longer. He'd actually settled in. He'd found a family at long last. He'd put up with those two trogs 6-2-5 and 6-2-6 cheerily if only he could keep everything else.

He arrived back at home and grinned to himself. Home. A very unlikely home but it was better then back at that ship. He clomped into the drive and saw Stitch out on the porch, almost like he was keeping watch.

"Eechukeeda, Gantu, umballa Nani!" And with that, the blue trog dashed back into the house.

He caught the gist of what 6-2-6 had said. Nani hadn't arrived yet? What was that all about?

Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakly, and 6-2-5 in that order came out of the house to see.

"Where's my sister?" Lilo demanded of the huge alien as she ran up to him.

"I'd say he'd made a sandwich outta her but that can't be 'cause he couldn't make a sandwich to save his life." 6-2-5 replied.

Gantu stood there confused. "You didn't get her call just a few minutes ago?" He looked from her then over to Jumba.

"Was receiving no call from Bigger Girl." Jumba told him in a serious tone.

This was ridiculous, Gantu thought. "But I dialed you comm to comm for her!"

Jumba shook his head. "No call. No, Nani. Last we saw, after you she ran."

"What did you do to my sister?" Lilo demanded, her tone had turned hot.

"I swear, I didn't do-" well, he HAD done something to her, just… it didn't feel right to blurt out that they had had sex the night before right then-"I didn't harm her! Why would I hurt my family?" Gantu felt a familiar bead of panic wriggle within his being. What was going on? Where was Nani? "What, she didn't make it back? I thought she had left my ship before me. But… I still have her shoes." He thought off handedly.

"She'd been on your ship all night? Then how can you not know where she is now?" Both of Lilo's fists were clenched and he was very glad she didn't inquire as to the reason for that overnight stay.

"I wouldn't hurt her! You have to believe me!" Gantu hoped she could be reasoned with. All that talk about trust… where was it now? Why was he suddenly defending his honor when something had gone wrong? He knew it! He knew if he'd let his guard down then he'd get it in the end! Why hadn't he listened to his OTHER conscious? Trust was a lie. Family was a lie. Love… was a lie. The usual, all too familiar sour blanket of stress settled in on top of him.

Jumba's comm went off and he grabbed it up, turning it on. "Genius scientist Jumba speaking to you."

It was Hamsterviel. "Hello, you many eyed bubble brain ex-partner and thief!"

"That's GENIUS SCIENTIST unfriendly gerbillike creature!"

"HAMSTer… HAMSTERlike you reject from another world you!" Hamsterviel shrieked.

"What do want?" Jumba sighed, hoping the alien rodent would eventually get on with the reason for the call.

The insane white fur ball on the other end just laughed for a moment until he calmed down then continued with a smirk. "I just called to gloat. Gloatgloatgloat! HAHA!"

Jumba's brows furrowed. "Ah, okay. What gloating over?"

That stopped Hamsterviel's rant for a moment. Only for a moment though. "I got experiments irritating pet humans big sister, is what, you foul smelling too many eyed offal!"

"What? What did he say?" Pleakly asked confused.

"How'd you get my sister?" Lilo dragged Jumba's hands down so she could peer into the comm.

"How do you think, you simpleton runt? You think I can transport from just ANYwhere? Plucked her from Gantu's ship. It was easy for a master of all things such as myself!"

Everyone looked Gantu's way. If he had the pigment for it, he'd have paled.

"You naughty scamp!" 6-2-5 replied. "You went back to working for that jerk?"

"NO! I didn't! I didn't do it!" Gantu felt frantic now. Dr Hamsterviel had Nani. The question was why? No… the REAL question was…would he ever see her again and then make these people realize the truth about how he really felt about the strange Earth girl?

Lilo stomped up to him, eyes were brimming with tears and anger plain on her face. "You lied! We helped you and YOU LIED!"

"I didn't!" Gantu repeated desperately and had to take a step back because suddenly they were all advancing on him, even 6-2-5. "I'm not! I would never hurt Nani! I swear to you!"

"NO!" Lilo said fiercely, "I wont believe you! She wanted to help you and you gave her to Dr Hamsterviel and I'm going to have to go and save her by myself all over again!"

"Hamsterviel gave no conditions, Little Girl." Jumba said.

"I don't care! There will be no trade this time! We're going to get her back and that's that!" Lilo almost shouted at Jumba.

"You want me to prove myself again to you? Is that it?" Gantu asked feeling rather angry himself. "I tell you I will never hurt her, I cannot… EVER! Because I LOVE HER! You got that? She was with me all night because she WANTED to be with me! We lost track of time, is all! Maybe we indulged a little too much, she was concerned for you and wanted to call you but I guess I called that white worm by mistake and now he's taken her right from under my nose! I LOVE HER! I refuse to harm the woman I love!"

It had all come out in a blistering rush. But Lilo had forced his hand. They had to know, it was his only chance… for them to believe him… to trust him. Please… let them believe!

"You and Nani?" 6-2-5 laughed, almost bending over double from the exercise.

Gantu grit his teeth and gave the yellow trog a very dangerous look.

"E-e-ew, that is just… not natural!" Pleakly flailed his willowy arms in response.

Jumba looked up at Gantu, "If telling truth, then have question or two for you later."

"I don't believe you." Lilo held the tears at bay but not the anger.

"Fibber?" Stitch said to his human friend.

Lilo blinked, fighting the battle against the tears and looked over to the experiment. "Yeah, that's a good idea Stitch."

"What is?" 6-2-5 asked curious and enjoying every moment of Gantu's discomfort.

"One of your cousins is a lie detector, remember? We can grill Gantu and find out what's really going on." Lilo told the yellow cousin.

Gantu glared at them, feeling the early prickling of tears himself. Why couldn't they just believe him? Why bother fiddling with all of this when that nasty rodent could be doing something horrible and irreversible to his love? And why did every time something potentially good happen in his life did it always end up as a great big, painful mess?

(Author's Note: This fic has definitely started going in a totally different direction then when I first imagined. I had wanted to throw some angst in to stir things up and tie up some ends from the first fic, but I wasn't sure how to do that until I started writing this chapter. Funny how it can go in a totally different direction in an instant! I just have to figure out how to get them out of this mess now. Now, read, review, and enjoy!)

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Gantu's Ohana

Part III

A Lilo & Stitch Fanfic

By Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

Rating: R 

Disclaimer: Lilo and Stitch and all subsequent characters are owned and copyrighted by Disney Studios. I have made no money off of this or any of my other fanfics… pity!

Summary: Gantu's and Nani's budding relationship encounters the usual growing pains while the rest of their ohana deals with the new situation in varying ways.

- - - - -

(Author's Note: Sorry for the long hiatus, but I had no idea how to proceed which, since the story went in a different direction as planned. I hope the next chapter wont take nearly as long to write and wont be so short, but then again, I think this makes five or six fanfic's I'm actively working on right now, so for those of you anxiously waiting, please bear with me!

"We're going to go get Fibber. You two watch Gantu!" Lilo commanded of Jumba and Pleakly. She and Stitch jumped into the dune buggy and Stitch drove off, leaving them in the dust.

"Aye aye, Little Girl!" Jumba had nodded before her hasty departure.

"I didn't give her to Hamsterviel." Gantu repeated to Jumba who was looking up at him.

"I believe you, but Little Girl must be believing." The scientist said.

"We don't have time for this!" Gantu was very frustrated. "He could be harming her… or worse!"

Jumba nodded. "Am realizing that. I don't think Little Girl is sure what to do with you. Wants to be sure, not rational thinker is she."

Gantu groaned and scrubbed his face with his hands, anxiety mounting. "This is ridiculous!"

"'Course, you could go get Bigger Girl." Jumba suggested.

Gantu wasn't sure he was hearing the scientist correctly. "You mean, you'll let me go to get her back?"

"Oh no! None of that! We're waiting for Lilo to come back!" Pleakly interrupted.

"Quiet my yellow friend," Jumba admonished Pleakly. "Need to help Bigger Girl better sooner then later, yes?"

"Y-e-e-es." Pleakly said uncertainly.

"Then why waste time waiting when Bigger Girl could be getting big hurt from old, despicable boss?" Jumba said reasonably.

"I hate it when you do this." Pleakly moaned.

"Come… to ship then." Jumba started to walk over to his space craft.

"No." Gantu moved to block the mad scientist's progress. "I have to be the one to do this or else it will mean nothing to Lilo."

"What about needing backup? Everyone needs backup." Jumba asked, not liking the idea.

Gantu frowned deeper. "I would rather die trying then come back empty handed."

"Love it is, then?" Jumba cocked his head.

"Yeah."

Gantu shrugged and tossed him the keys. "Is modified. Hampsterviel should not detect approach… my special touch, heheheh."

Gantu caught the keys and took a large breath.

"Wait! Will be needing weapons!" Jumba called to him and scurried back to the house then returned carrying a hefty weapon that looked like it was the business end of a much larger weapon. He almost dragged it on the ground it was so heavy.

Gantu picked it up effortlessly and it fit him to a tee. "What is it?"

"Not know, actually." Jumba said embarrassed. "Have not ever fired. Was waiting for suitable target. I think irate furry fellow would be excellent target now, yes?"

"Yes." Gantu growled and slung the weapon across his back, then winced as it hit the tender flesh. "Try to keep Lilo from following." He knew how irritatingly persistent the child could be and did not think that a firefight was going to be a good thing to have her in the middle of. And a firefight was exactly what that vile rodent was going to receive! He was finding himself getting into a killing rage and he let that be what drove his actions. Taking the ships controls, he charged up the engines and after having hunted for the exterior weapons systems that Jumba had spliced into the thing, went careening through the Earth's thick atmosphere.

His thoughts went from Nani, to Hampsterviel, then back again. He was fearful of what that dangerous rodent would do to his newfound love. He hoped Hampsterviel didn't know of his and Nani's feelings towards one another. That information could be a very dangerous tool. He swallowed again as he quickly made it into space. Gantu typed in Hampsterviel's ship ID code and waited for it to appear on his tracking system. He was one of the only ones who knew it.

As he mulled the situation over, he found himself grinning ill-humoredly that the rodent had no idea what was coming his way. He'd make the gerbil suffer! He'd put Hampsterviel in a pain amplifier and torture the rat until he was screaming for mercy, then Gantu wouldn't give him any. His large fists gripped the steering mechanism painfully and the ship shuddered. He couldn't relax. He needed his rage to help him gain the mental strength to face Hampsterviel. This… this would be that foul rodents final insult to him!

The ships ID flashed on the screen and he was able to locate it on the sector map. Gantu barred his teeth and keyed the coordinates into the ships nav computer.

"I'm coming for you, Nani, please… hang in there… I will NOT leave you behind!"

To Be Continued…


End file.
